


Little army

by 1rescuebotsforver1



Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rescuebotsforver1/pseuds/1rescuebotsforver1
Summary: Eight little orphans find a home in Ms marvel , this in thier adventures
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Eliza ( 8 and half years old) and her sister Leia (also 8 years old ) sat in a hidden corner of the stairway , watching the new volunteer .

the fourteen year old girl had long brown hair done up in a bun , dark skin and brown eyes and wore a simple long sleeve navy shirt , straight leg jeans and black sneakers .

" her outfits practical for this but is she trustworthy "? Eliza asked as Leia sketched out the volunteer , to give a description .

" thats the new volunteer "? whispered Alexander ( 8 as well and thier brother ) .

" yep , how are the troops Alexander "? by troops , Eliza ment thier five other siblings .

" preparing the defenses as we speak , Eliza " .

Leia stood up and said " then let her check , I'll stand guard ".

the two of them walked in to see Penelope ( seven and half and thier sister ) hiding the valuables .

that being money , toys and extra supplies .

Penelope stood attention when she saw Eliza and Alexander , acknowledging thier status as the leaders of the sibings .

" the valuables and defenses have hidden and ready " .

" as we expect , as you were Penelope ".

she went back to fixing the beds while Harry ( seven and thier brother ) was folding the Laundry and putting it away. 

they exchanged nods while moving into the next room .

Kathreen ( six and half and thier sister ) was fixing hair and clothes , to make them presentable .

she just had the youngest ( the almost twins Molly and Jade at five ) to do .

Eliza was giving her approval when Leia ran in and said " the evil one and the new volunteer just got on the stairs "!

" Everyone form a line in our room , oldest to youngest now "!  
\----------------------------------------

Kamala walked in to see a line of eight kids from eight and a half to five years old .

the oldest ( Eliza , she'd been told all thier names ) had long straight jet black hair in a french braid down her back , light skin and bright green eyes . she wore a simple dark blue button down , a black circle skirt , matching leggings and flat calf length black boots.

the second one ( Leia ) had long curly red hair in a ponytail , light brown eyes and freckled and Rosy pale skin . she wore a simple emerald green shirt dress , black leggings and black ankles strap flats .

the third one ( Alexander) had short blonde hair , sightly tanned pale skin and Crystal blue eyes . he wore a dark red plaid button down shirt with long sleeves , black slacks and black loafers .

the fourth one ( Penelope ) had short curly brown hair , light brown skin and brown eyes . she wore a black cardigan , a pale pink short sleeve shirt , black circle skirt , black leggings and calf length flat black boots .

the fifth one ( Harry) had short straight brown hair , pale skin and dark blue eyes. he wore a light gray button down , black slacks and black loafers. 

the sixth one , ( Kathreen ) had long strawberry blonde hair in a braided crown around her head , Violet eyes and pale skin . she wore a Violet button blouse , a black circle skirt , black leggings and black Mary Jane shoes with short socks .

the seventh one ( Molly) had long curly brown hair in braided pigtails with light green ribbons , dark brown eyes and dark brown skin . she wore a short sleeve white shirt under a overall light green dress , black leggings and black ankle strap flats .

the eighth and final one ( Jade ) had long curly brown hair in braided pigtails with dark green ribbons , light brown skin and light brown eyes . she wore a white shirt under a dark green overall dress , black leggings and ankle strap flats .

they all had thier arms crossed behind thier backs and were standing straighter than any kids she had seen before .

that was the first thing that made Kamala suspicious .

she walked over to Eliza and held out her hand .

" I'm Kamala , the new volunteer in charge of of your group , nice to meet you ". she looked shocked at that sign of respect before shaking Kamala's hand .

" I'm Eliza , pleased to meet you ".

the rest followed next with introductions .

the shock at being shown that much respect was the second thing .

the head of the orphanage scolded at the two youngests matching outfits and the respect showed to Eliza .

the rest of the day went fine until clean up after dinner .

Penelope was drying off the plates while one dropped out of the rack the head piled precautiously .

" YOU EVIL BRAT"!!! the head Marched over and tried to slap her for her mistake .

tried to as Kamala grabbed her wrist before she could .

" if it's anyone's fault that plate broke its yours . Penelope didn't put the plates on the rack , you did ". 

the head huffed and stormed off like a toddler.

" penny are you okay "?! Eliza and Alexander yelled , sliding into the kitchen with their siblings behind them .

" I'm fine Emmy , miss Kamala saved me ". 

after she cleaned up the shards of the plate , Kamala asked them worriedly " does she do this often "? 

" all the time ma'am , usually we don't even deserve it ".

Kamala told the police and her parents .

somehow ,( she liked them but wasn't expecting it ) she got custody of all eight .

they had to cram them in one room but they managed , the kids even liked being in one room together .

admittedly , it was nice not to worry about being punished for something you did not do and getting love from someone who acknowled that they were sibings .

Eliza had the most difficulty adjusting to the different culture of her new family .

she never had spicy food before !

they were greatly encouraged to find hobbies that they liked and they did .

Eliza liked to do crosswords and word searchs .

Leia loved to paint and draw .

Alexander liked to build objects like figures .

Penelope loved fashion and design .

Harry loved sewing surprisingly .

Kathreen loved hairstyleing .

Molly loved to read .

Jade loved to write stories .

Kamala found thier leaders and calling thier sibings troops were comforting to them and just made sure she was seen as a authority figure .

one day , she walked into thier bedroom and saw Harry hiding something .

" may I see that "? 

he pulled out a small ball that expelled color and to her horror , found they used that and more as defense mechanisms .

" you all know we're not going to hurt you right "? Kamala asked the assembled kids.

" yes , but what about intruders "? Eliza asked .

" then keep a few hidden then ". 

otherwise , they were well behaved .


	2. Chapter two

* two years later **

things have been going good for them. 

in fact , Kamala had applied to formally adopt all eight earlier in the year .

the kids were in the back yard , enjoying the sunshine and saying goodbye to Kamala .

she was going to a party .

" love you , I'll see you when I get back ".

" love you too ummi "! they replied back .

the kids started calling her thier mother two years ago and it still made her happy .

little did they know , this day would change thier lives forever .

later that afternoon , strange green fog spread across the city , activating dormant inhumans .

the kids were still outside when the fog hit .

all but one weren't affected by it .

they watched in horror as a cocoon appeared around Jade , freezing her terrified face .

across town , Kamala woke up from the cocoon and freaked out .

she had gotten super powers !

once she managed to return to her normal self , Kamala ran to see if the same thing happened to her family .

she got there to see a crying Jade surrounded by her siblings .

" ummi"!! she cried , running towards her , needing her comfort . 

" it's okay , deep breaths Jade ". she said , rubbing her youngests back .

" that was s-scary ! I thought I was gonna d-die "! the poor girl cried .

the other kids weren't any better .

they couldn't help her and didn't know if she would be okay .

" what was that " ?! Eliza cried .

" I don't know what it was , but "... 

Kamala showed them her new powers , her hand getting bigger then back to normal .

they stared in fascination and Jade asked " I might have super powers "? 

" maybe , let's try to calm down and we'll find out what Jade's powers are , okay "?

" yes ummi ". 

not five minutes later , they found those powers .

Jade could make what she wrote come into realty .

as evidenced by by her suddenly appearing in her bed .

it nearly gave Kamala and her siblings a heart attack when they saw it .

" does this mean i-i can't write anymore ? I love writing "! 

" maybe we could figure out a way to control it ". Alexander said .

Kamala hoped they could , while holding the scared seven year old close .

she decided to visit a friend of hers , Bruno a genius for help .

when Kamala got to his workplace , she found it was in middle of a robbery .

using her powers to disguise herself , she ended up saving the shop and learning she had a healing factor when the robber accidentally shot her in the stomach .

this was the begining of Ms Marvel .

her other best friend Doreen green came in shortly , worried because she saw the police !

they had to calm her down when Doreen discovered the she got shot and has super powers part .

she did offer help since she had powers too and was planning to become a superhero .

nether of them had any idea how to help Jade though .

when Kamala got home , she had calm down the kids and her parents because they heard about the robbery .

none of the kids slept that night though Kamala didn't get much sleep either .

as she started patrolling and making her costume , they noticed something was up .

they didn't have it confirmed til Jade walked in Kamala's room , wanting comfort from a nightmare and saw her about to leave on patrol in full costume .

" you're Ms Marvel ummi "?! Jade whisper yelled , having a little sense not to be louder .

" yes Jade , I am ". Kamala leaped down from her window still and kneeled in front of her youngest .

who's eyes were filling with tears .

last week , Ms Marvel had faced and defeated the inventor , a dangerous villan .

" you could have died ! why continue , don't you love us "?! the child cried .

before Kamala could answer , Molly walked in " what's going on Jade , what was the night -". stopping when she saw her mother in full costume .

" I DO love you all , more than anything, but the city still needs me ". Kamala said, seeing Molly start to cry too .

they let her hug them and rub thier backs while they calmed down .

she checked the hallway before quietly taking them to thier bedroom .

" love you ummi ". they said sleepily , making her glad they didn't hate her .

Penelope woke up as her mother was tucking them in while in costume .

she gasped in shock before Kamala whispered " we'll talk about this in the morning Penny ". and kissed her forehead. 

" night ummi , love you ". said Penelope , eyes still wide .

" I love you too ".

Kamala ended up having a short patrol that night luckily .

after breakfast , Penelope told her " I had a crazy dream last night ". 

" was it me as Ms Marvel "? 

" yes , how did you know ummi "? the young girl asked .

" because it wasn't a dream sweetie , it was real ". 

Penelope said the same thing as Jade Last night though Kamala was able to reassure her that she loved them but the city needed her .

" do Molly and Jade ...? 

" yes they know ". 

the next kid to find out was Harry , two weeks later .

he hadn't been feeling well and decided to go seek comfort from Kamala who was just getting back from patrol .

she was taking off her boots when he ran in crying " ummi "!

she put a hand on his forehead and winced , definitely a fever .

a test confirmed that .

Kamala put a towel around him and hurriedly put on her PJs .

" you'll be fine honey , just stay there for a minute ". he did look like he was going to throw up hence the towel .

" why were you dressed like Ms marvel ummi "? he asked when she came back .

she had brought back some crackers , hoping he'd be able to keep that down .

" we'll discuss this when you feel better Harry ".

he answered her by throwing up what was left of his dinner .

after that , Kamala cleaned him up , changed him in clean PJs and set him up on the sick bed in her room.

turns out , he had the stomach flu and it took three days for him to feel better .

when Harry was able to move back into the kids bedroom , they finally discussed her being Ms marvel .

Kamala did Skip patrol to take care of him til he felt better .

Alexander and Kathreen were the next to find out , not six days later .

they had decided to sneak out of thier room to get some glasses of water and saw her come in the window in full costume .

Kamala didn't see them til she turned around and saw thier shocked faces .

" we'll talk about this in the morning , okay "? 

" goodnight , love you ". the dazed kids said .

" I love you too ". 

they were a little dazed in the morning but didn't give anything away til she talked to them .

" you're Ms Marvel ummi"? Alexander said , a look of awe on his face .

he liked superheroes as much as she did and Ms Marvel was a favorite. 

Kathreen also had a look of awe on her face , she knew the new hero looked familiar. 

" wait who else knows "?! Alexander asked .

" all but Eliza know ". Kamala said , not liking that smile .

Eliza had a high iq for ten years old and she'd didn't know ! 

" we'll keep the secret ummi ". Alexander said .

Eliza was getting more and more annoyed by her siblings keeping something from her .

two days later , she went to her mother saying " do you know what thier hiding from me ummi "? 

" actually I do , can we talk later "? Kamala said .

" sure Ummi ". Eliza said , wondering what they were hiding .

that night , Kamala sat her oldest down and told her about being Ms Marvel .

" WHAT ?! and I'm the last to know "?! she yelled .

Kamala winced , luck that her brother and parents weren't home .

" yes Eliza ". she said , putting a hand on her oldests shoulder .

Eliza took a deep breath and asked " and for long have I been the last to know ummi "? 

" two days ".

she blinked and said " okay , not that long , I'm going to turn in early tonight ".

" goodnight Eliza , love you ". Kamala said .

" I love you too ummi ". 

patrol that night was pretty slow so she wrapped up early and went home .

to find Jade curled up in her bed .

Kamala sighed and curled around her , suddenly very exhausted .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests ?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I show thier life leading up to the advent's of secret warriors or just start from there ? 
> 
> I'm using the movie and the specials .


End file.
